MKHIPI
MKHIPI 'is a talk show made by Adu Du, Probe and Computer. This show changed Papa Zola's show The show was featured on Episode 35. The show elapsed the whole episode while BoBoiBoy and his friends only appeared for a few minutes. It also made a cameo in Episode 39 when Adu Du remembered the days when Probe was still alive, a scene from this show also appeared in the previous episode. Translations *'Malay - Markas Kotak Hari Ini Pagi Ini! *'English' - Hiding Box Today And This Morning! Broadcast Time Adu Du knew that their show has recorded earlier for broadcast every weekday morning at 4:30am *MKHIPI - Weekday Mornings at 4:30am Intro In this video, the intro starts when Adu Du said''' "We're live in 3, 2, 1, Action!"' and Computer put the show LIVE and Probe introduced the show. Studio The show's studio is painted red with blue lights. It also has a screen which says in its label "TV HD". It also has a red couch. Its audience area is empty but the applause sound was possessed by a speaker. It also has a trap door in which Adu Du pushed to put down Papa Zola while he was reading a book while being interviewed by Probe. Plot This show was made by Adu Du to sabotage BoBoiBoy. It was shown that Adu Du was covered in bandages, sat in a wheelchair and strapped in a medical monitor. It was told that Adu Du was hurt by BoBoiBoy so Probe opened the show's phone service. Phone Service Probe opened its phone service which is 1-200-300-400 but no one called to help but only Tok Aba called to complain why BoBoiBoy is the topic of the show: Caller/s *Tok Aba - he revolted that his grandson, BoBoiBoy became the main topic of the show. Commercial Break In its commercial break, Bago Go promoted his first action figure. It is also available as BoBoiBoy Wind, BoBoiBoy Earth, Ying, Yaya and Gopal. Adu Du was shocked because he said to him that to sabotage BoBoiBoy not to promote him. Bago Go also said the 2 English words, '''Amazing Awesomeness'. Those are the only English words mentioned in the episode aside from Action in which was mentioned by Adu Du. Guest Star The guest star was Papa Zola because Probe promised to pay him. Papa Zola was shocked when Probe said that the issue is about BoBoiBoy. Probe said that BoBoiBoy misused his power and he showed a video that was absolutely wrong. Then, Papa Zola read a book and Adu Du pulls a lever that drop Papa Zola and his couch down. Production Team *'Director' - Adu Du *'Producer' - Adu Du *'Writer' - Adu Du *'Host' - Probe *'Executive Producer - 'Computer *'Editor - 'Computer *'Cameramen' - Adu Du's Robot Slaves Computer MKHIPI.png|Computer in the set of MKHIPI Vlcsnap-2013-02-19-16h19m24s184.png|Adu Du as an angry director Viewers There and only 5 viewers of their show but they see that it was watched by 90% people (as of Computer): *Tok Aba *ToToiToy (Yaya's baby brother) *Mr. Kumar (he was sleeping while watching the show) *Ying's Grandma *Sasha (Azroy's Cat from Red Roses) Tok Aba MKHIPI.png|Tok Aba watching MKHIPI Ying's Grandma MKHIPI.png|Ying's Grandma watching MKHIPI ToToiToy MKHIPI.png|ToToiToy watching MKHIPI Mr.Kumar)MKHIPI.png|Mr.Kumar watching MKHIPI Sasha Season 2.png|Azroy's cat, Sasha watching MKHIPI Episode 38 While Adu Du is running towards Probe, there were flashbacks of him and Probe in Season 2. There was a MKHIPI flashback appeared. Air Dates *December 23, 2012- TV3 *January 24, 2013 - Disney Channel Asia Gallery During the Show: Vlcsnap-2013-02-19-16h19m24s184.png|Angry Director Adu Du Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h29m33s143.png|Adu Du asking Probe why did Bago Go promoted BoBoiBoy in his commercial Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h18m44s56.png|Adu Du explaining the whole story Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h18m18s52.png|Adu Du stopping Probe from giving him first aid Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h18m12s4.png|Adu Du dying Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h17m59s117.png|Probe worrying for Adu Du dying Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h17m09s129.png|Probe telling Adu Du to wake up Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h17m00s44.png|Adu Du saying "BoBoiBoy" and coughing Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h16m51s209.png|Adu Du's presence in MKHIPI Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h49m22s140.png|Computer getting upset Papa Zola's interview: Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h30m07s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h30m00s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h29m44s173.png|Issue about BoBoiBoy Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h29m37s104.png|Papa Zola's appearance Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h24m11s162.png|Papa Zola: The Holy Truth Category:Shows Category:Media in BoBoiBoy Category:Series Category:MKHIPI Category:Episode 35